Dieciséis Palabras
by Chocolate De Trufa
Summary: Lluvia, reglas, café, escape, celos, religión, piano, caramelo, licor, pimienta, conejo, sangre, piel, cartas, humillación y música. Dieciséis palabras, cada una aguardando con un momento.


_**Holaaaa**_

Bueno... han pasado como 2 años desde que subí un fic a esta pagina, así que disculpen si algo quedo medio raro :S.

En fin, desde hace ya varios años (sí, no exagero) he querido hacer una "Tabla de palabras", esas en donde te dan una lista de palabras y haces "breves" frases para la historia... de verdad esa era mi intención... pero me salio esta monstruosidad de fic.

Este fic surgió de mi ocio y mi amor a la pareja, espero que no se encuentren con mucho OOC, pero estoy segura de que hay.Y si encuentran faltas ortográficas o gramaticales... ignorenlas por favor.

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad:**_ mi falta de dinero explicaría de enorme manera de que no poseo a Bleach, asi que si Tite Kubo me demanda no sacara nada, soy pobre.

_**Aclaraciones:**_ En algunas de las historias aparece un *, eso significa que al final del fic hay aclaraciones relevantes sobre el tema de la palabra.

No entiendo mucho de las clasificaciones, asi que le puse T, si alguien considera que esta mal me avisa por favor.

Vamos con el fic!

* * *

**_Dieciséis_**_** Palabras**_

* * *

_**Lluvia***_

-La gente nos está mirando raro, Kisuke.

-Ignora al mundo mi Yoruichi-san –dijo Urahara mientras seguían avanzando ante las atónitas miradas de los demás transeúntes –ignora al mundo.

Tampoco es como si pudiésemos culpar a las personas por mirarlos raro, la verdad es que tú también lo harías si te los encontraras caminando por ahí, no todos los días vez a un tipo extraño con zuecos y un sombrero verde y blanco que le tapaba los ojos, caminando bajo la lluvia con un paraguas y un gato negro en el hombro, con el que, aparentemente, estaba manteniendo una conversación. Además se debe agregar a la curiosa escena, que el hombre en cuestión cargaba en sus manos lo que parecían ser ropas femeninas.

-Esta es la última vez que sigo una de tus ideas –sentencio Yoruichi, a la vez que se acurrucaba más en el cuello de su amigo para que la humedad no se pegara a su pelaje.

-Entonces, para la próxima vez, trae tú también un paraguas, Yoruichi-san.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo? ¿O quizás este es uno de tus macabros planes para robar mis bragas? –Gruñó la voz áspera del gato mientras clavaba sus garras en la piel del comerciante.

-Are, are, pequeña gatita, yo nunca haría ninguna de las dos cosas que has mencionado –respondió el tendero tratando de sacarse las garras de su "amigovia", mientras que con su mano libre trataba de ocultar mejor en su bolsillo las bragas de la chica.

–Tengo que recordarte que es tu deber, como hombre, ser el que se traiga un paraguas que nos cubra a los dos –bufo Yoruichi, zanjando de esa forma el tema.

La razón de tan extraña situación se debía a que Urahara había invitado a dar una vuelta a Yoruichi, la llevo a comer a un restaurant y a unas cuantas tiendas de ropa, el punto era que cuando salieron, un aguacero caía sin piedad sobre la ciudad de Karakura.

Lo bueno, era que Urahara tenía un paraguas.

Lo malo, era que no cabían los dos sin mojarse.

Así que Kisuke tuvo la brillante idea de que su amiga hiciera gala de sus habilidades y se convirtiera en gato, lo que culmino en la escena antes mencionada.

Una vez que llegaron secos a la tienda, cada uno fue a hacer sus cosas… aunque cabe mencionar que Yoruichi no vio de nuevo esas bragas.

* * *

_**Reglas.**_

En la tienda de Urahara, aunque sea casi imposible de creer a primera vista, existían un sin número de reglas (tontas y sin sentido, según cierto gorrón) que Renji tuvo que memorizar y cumplir desde el fatídico día en que no le quedo otro lugar de alojamiento en el Mundo Real.

Cosas horribles sucedían a quienes incumplieran las normas de esa "casa", como la vez que Renji se demoro dos minutos más de lo establecido en la ducha y Urahara lo obligo a sacarle brillo al piso con un cepillo de dientes. O la vez en que Ichigo se quedo a dormir, y por no despertase a la hora, le toco hacer la colada y planchar toda la ropa de los habitantes de dicho local.

El único consuelo que le quedaba a Renji, era que por lo menos, todos debían seguir las reglas.

Bueno… salvo Yoruichi.

Ella podía hacer cuanto le diera la gana y Urahara no hacía nada para corregirla.

* * *

_**Café**_

-No sé como bebes eso, huele horrible.

-Vamos Yoruichi-san, no es tan malo.

-Sí que lo es, y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. –Y al ver la sonrisa maligna en la cara de su mejor amigo se apresuro a agregar –Ni probarlo.

Kisuke se encogió de hombros y se quedo en su lugar tomando un largo sorbo de café negro.

Esperó unos segundos, hasta que Ururu irrumpió corriendo en la habitación sollozando siendo perseguida muy de cerca por Jinta, quien cargaba una escoba cual katana de Samurái, Urahara observo tranquilo cómo Yoruichi se levantaba para poner fin a la discusión de los niños, y aprovechándose de la distracción, agarro a su amiga por el cuello, la derribo sobre la mesa, juntó sus labios y con su lengua la obligo a tragarse el café que tenía en la boca.

Una vez que la se aseguró que Yoruichi se tragara todo, separo sus labios y dijo en tono conciliador.

-Are, are, no seas quisquillosa mi Yoruichi-san –volvió a acercar su rostro y lamió los restos de café de los labios de su amiga –que con el café se pueden hacer cosas muy creativas.

-Menos charla y más besos, inútil.

-¡Hagan sus cochinadas en su cuarto, adultos pervertidos! –escucharon a lo lejos gritar a Jinta.

* * *

_**Escape.**_

-Oe Kisuke… ¿Seguro que no intentaras escapar de esta caja? –pregunto una consternada Yoruichi, después de que su amigo le explicara el "lindo presente" de Soi Fong, ese que consistía en encerrarlo por un mes en una prisión de Kido.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Estas son las mejores vacaciones que he tenido en años Yoruichi-san!

Y para remarcar su punto, el tendero se recostó sobre el pasto del jardín trasero (donde Hachi lo encerró) y poner su sombrero sobre la cara para que el sol no le diera de lleno.

-Eres extraño, Kisuke. –suspiro Yoruichi, preguntándose por milésima vez que diablos vio en ese idiota.

* * *

_**Celos***_

Soi Fong era una mujer de principios fuertes, arraigados en una dura educación forjada en la obediencia, en vivir con lo justo y necesario, sin derroches, estaba acostumbrada a privarse de los placeres mundanos que la mayoría de la gente se daba.

Nunca sintió que le faltara nada, ni que otros poseyeran algo que ella desearía tener.

Siempre se conformaba.

Fue por eso principalmente, que no reconoció la hiel que le heló la sangre, ni el odio que surgió en su corazón, cuando vio a Urahara Kisuke, el detestable traidor de la Sociedad de Almas, abrazando y besando a Shihōin Yoruichi.

Él simplemente no se la merecía, no tanto como ella.

* * *

_**Religión***_

Ellos eran Shinigamis, dioses de la muerte, sabían que después de esta "vida" no les quedaba nada más.

Como Shinigami, para ellos no había reencarnación, no había otra oportunidad de encontrarse.

Pero a veces, muy a su pesar, Kisuke se encontraba deseando de que fuera posible, que esa leyenda sobre el hilo rojo* fuera cierta y que, de una u otra forma, su vida estaría ligada a la de Yoruichi.

* * *

_**Piano.**_

Yoruichi jamás ha sido fanática de la música clásica, pero la vez que Kisuke compro un piano, no encontró nada más sensato que sacrificar (a golpes) al pobre instrumento, ya saben… por amor y compasión por lo que realmente era música.

* * *

_**Caramelo.**_

Urahara Kisuke era un pervertido.

Yoruichi Shihōin lo sabía.

Es por eso que Urahara llego a la rápida conclusión de que Yoruichi lo estaba haciendo apropósito, para provocarlo, para tantear cuanto tiempo podía aguantar antes de abalanzarse sobre ella como animal hambriento.

Urahara soltó un bufido irritado

Ella le dedico una inocente sonrisilla (que él bien conocía y que no era nada de inocente) para seguir dándole lametazos a la _redonda y roja_ paleta de dulce.

– ¿Te ocurre algo, Urahara-san? –pregunto la morena, con la voz más melosa y suave que pudo hacer, mientras seguía lamiendo la paleta, para luego con sus labios (rojos con el caramelo) hacer un _"pop "sobre la cabeza de la golosina_.

–Eres una bruja, Yoruichi-san, compadezco a los hombre que caen en tus garras.

– ¿Yo bruja? ¿Por qué dices eso? –esta vez se inclino un poco más, haciendo que sus grandes pechos ,con los pezones erguidos, se resbalaran fuera del haori verde que se había puesto esa mañana como bata -¿Acaso te estás imaginado cosas sucias?

Urahara se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Yoruichi soltó una carcajada y dejo la paleta de dulce sobre un plato que había en la mesa, se abrió el haori y dejo que este se deslizara por sus hombros hasta caer al suelo, para ir lentamente gateando hacia Kisuke, quien la esperaba ahora con una sonrisa.

Cuando Yoruichi finalmente tuvo toda la erección de Urahara dentro de su boca, el estruendo de alguien abriendo de sopetón la puerta la hizo atragantarse.

– ¡URAHARA-SAN UNOS HUEC…!¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo?!

Y eso explica cómo Renji aprendió a tocar las puertas antes de entrar… y como misteriosamente obtuvo un ojo morado y el brazo roto, cortesía de Urahara.

* * *

_**Licor.**_

La primera vez que Kisuke escucho a Yoruichi decirle que lo amaba, fue bajo los efectos del alcohol, cuando ella se equivocó de vaso, y en vez de leche, se pego un largo trago de sake.

* * *

_**Pimienta.**_

Urahara Kisuke sabía que estaba siendo realmente idiota, que si ella llegaba a entrarse de que era su culpa, no solo terminaría con la nariz rota, la chica obviamente le impediría tocarla por el resto del mes.

_Ashiisss*_

Oh, pero todo eso valdría la pena por ver la entrañable escena frente a sus ojos, no había nada más tierno que ver a la linda gatita Yoruichi estornudar producto de la pimienta que Urahara había derramado "accidentalmente" en su leche.

* * *

_**Conejo.**_

Cuando Kisuke Urahara pensaba que no existía nada más tierno sobre la faz de la tierra que Yoruichi vestida de gatita, entonces vio aparecer a su hija de tres meses de vida, disfrazada de conejo.

* * *

_**Sangre.**_

A Kisuke Urahara jamás le había molestado la visión de sangre, era un científico y un guerrero, el derramamiento de aquel líquido rojo era parte de su vida.

Al menos, hasta la Guerra de Invierno.

Porque ya nada fue igual después de ver el cuerpo moribundo de su mejor amiga, tirado en el piso sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

* * *

_**Piel.**_

Kisuke no solía decírselo con frecuencia a Yoruichi, pero había algo sumamente erótico en el fuerte contraste de sus pieles cada vez que hacían el amor.

* * *

_**Cartas.**_

Yoruichi Shihōin no era una persona sedentaria ni paciente, después de la catástrofe de huir de su propio hogar y de enfrentarse a los que debieron ser sus amigos y colegas shinigamis, a penas se hubieron instalado en el Mundo Humano, ella se trasformo en gato y se largo a vivir aventuras por su cuenta, desesperada por olvidar que dejaba a tras de sí toda una vida, dejando a Urahara con la vana promesa de dar reporte de que estaba viva una vez al mes.

Es por eso que todos los 17 de cada mes, por casi 100 años, Urahara se sentaba en la puerta de su tienda, té en mano, a esperar pacientemente la llegada del cartero de turno, la mayoría de la veces este le entregaba lo que el tendero tanto ansiaba, otras simplemente no llegaba nada interesante, lo que provocaba cierta angustia en el rubio.

A medida que pasaron los años, Kisuke Urahara había acumulado un total de 1193 cartas, todas de la misma remitente, quien le narraba en escasas palabras sus aventuras en tan extraño mundo.

* * *

_**Humillación***_

Si algún amigo cercano, alguien como Hirako Shinji, le preguntar por el momento más vergonzoso de su vida, el ex capitán de la Doceava División fingiría ruborizarse un poco y contestaría, siendo parcialmente sincero, que ese momento fue cuando en los inicios de su capitanía había hecho explotar "accidentalmente" tres cuartas partes del reciente laboratorio del Departamento de Investigación Tecnológica Shinigami, quedando con tanta ropa como el día en que llegó al mundo.

En cambio, si alguien un poco más cercano preguntara lo mismo, quizás Tessai, la respuesta del rubio se vería forzada a ser un pelín más sincera y dejaría de lado la parafernalia del rubor, y tendría que admitir que dicho acontecimiento fue cuando se quedo dormido durante la fabricación de un prototipo de _gigai _en el mundo humano, y que al despertarse y darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, había salido del laboratorio corriendo y se había colocado el sombrero, sin percatarse que dentro de este había caído un poco de pegamento, quedándole como única opción raparse la cabeza y usar una peluca mientras esperaba a que la naturaleza hiciera su trabajo.

Por otro lado, si una persona un poco más lejana al científico, alguien como Ichigo Kurosaki, le planteara la misma interrogante acerca del suceso más vergonzoso de su vida, Kisuke Urahara se daría el lujo de ser un completo hijo de perra y contestar con una enorme mentira, ocultando su mirada bajo el ala del sombrero y usando la mejor voz trágica de su repertorio, diría algo así como que ese hecho fue el darse cuenta de que había elegido como alumno a una fresa idiota.

Así como ven, la respuesta solía variar según la persona, y en el mejor de los casos la usaba para reírse de quien preguntaba como con Ichigo, pero la verdad era que, Urahara Kisuke jamás en su vida, ni siquiera bajo tortura, admitiría ni contaría cual había sido el instante de su vida en donde había rezado a todos los dioses que conocía para que la tierra se lo tragara sin dejar huesos.

Sin embargo, existía una persona que no necesitaba plantear la pregunta, pues no solo ya sabía de antemano la respuesta sobre qué situación había sido aquella, sino que también había participado de forma activa en el acontecimiento: Shihōin Yoruichi.

El momento más humillante de toda la larga existencia de Urahara Kisuke había tenido lugar en su cumpleaños número 150, cuando aún vivía en la Finca Shihōin y asistía a la Academia De Artes Espirituales.

Fue durante su primera vez con Yoruichi. La chica había estallado en frenéticas carcajadas al sentir súbitamente como un pegajoso líquido caliente se deslizaba por los pliegues de su intimidad hasta su trasero, debido a que Kisuke estaba hecho un nudo nervios y excitación que eyaculó demasiado rápido, mientras deslizaba torpemente su glande entre los sensibles labios vaginales de su amiga, sin haber podido encontrar el agujero correcto por el cual penetrarla.

Las risas mataron el momento y fueron lo suficientemente estruendosas como para que un equipo de vigilancia de la mansión irrumpiera en la habitación de la princesa Shihōin para saber qué diablos le pasaba, por suerte, en ese entonces Kisuke era lo suficiente flacucho para ocultarse entre las sábanas de seda del enorme futon, y también contribuía que Yoruichi haya querido que lo hicieran con las luces apagadas.

De no ser por eso, lo más probable es que esta historia no hubiese acabado como el hilarante recuerdo que hoy era.

* * *

_**Música.**_

Yoruichi nunca ha sido, es, o será buena cantando,es un hecho de la naturaleza.

Kisuke Urahara es uno de los más asiduos testigos de las nulas habilidades musicales de la morena, quien por años recibió clases de un millar de profesores que intentaron, en vano, que los alaridos de la chica se convirtieran en dulces melodías.

Y a pesar de todo eso, el rubio estaba seguro de no haber escuchado nada más hermoso que la tierna nana que en ese momento Yoruichi susurraba para hacer dormir a su pequeña bebé de dos meses, vestida de conejo.

* * *

_**FIN 3 **_

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhaaaa! me emociona llegar hasta el final *-*

Al principio todo iba a ser inocente... pero ya ven como me quedo, si les gusto hare un lemmon para los que se quedaron con ganas o/o

Ahora... aclaraciones, siempre quise poner aclaraciones *-*:

_**Lluvia**_: En Japón existe la tradición de que es "romántico" que dos personas caminen debajo de un paraguas, por lo que el comentario de Yoruichi de "¿estas terminando conmigo?" es porque Urahara insunuo que usaran paraguas separados.

_**Celos**_: Quiero aclarar este punto porque nace de una percepción mía, que Soi Fong odia a Urahara porque él le "robo" a Yoruichi.

_**Religión:** La historia del hilo rojo del destino, _famosa leyenda romántica de Japón que habla que ciertas personas están destinadas a estar juntas y hay un hilo invisible (irónicamente rojo) atado a los dedos meñiques de ambas personas, este puede estirarse y enredarse, pero nunca cortarse. También hay que tomar en cuenta que en el cannon, Urahara no cree en el destino, por eso el "muy a su pesar".

_**Pimienta**_: sonido de estornudo gatuno.

_**Humillación**_: O/O Basado en una anécdota escrita en la revista Cosmopolitan, donde hablaban que el 80% de las famosas "primera vez" eran un desastre total, sobretodo para el varón.

Bueno no me queda nada más que decir, se cuidan, no se resfríen, estudien y dejen un comentario, que fanfiction supo de nuestra flojera y nos puso el recuadro para comentar aqui mismo :D (en mis tiempos se apretaba un botón verde de daba un baile sensual :C)


End file.
